1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure, and more particularly to an improved stator structure for industrial cooling fans to effectively reduce cost and save material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In addition to using cooling fins, integrated circuit boards generally utilize heat-dissipating motors to dissipate the heat generated thereby. Since heat dissipating motors work for long hours, the heat resistance and stability of the motor stator are very important.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional structure, in which single upper and lower silicon steel plates are used. In assembly, they are coupled to a metal tube 1'; therefore, the magnetic conductance is lost and heat is readily generated.